Let it Snow
by sauriemilia
Summary: Story written for the Damon and Elena holiday exchange hosted on LiveJournal by the ever amazing badboysarebest. Prompt: Damon and Elena are on their way to a ski cabin or other type of holiday destination when Damon's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. How ever will they stay warm? ;) by Lilianegrouse
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary: So, this is awkward.

We often don't stop to ponder how spur of the moment decisions are going to affect our lives in the long run. I guess I can't really call them decisions since they were made under the influence of Pappy Van Winkle. Poor Tyler Lockwood didn't ponder beyond thinking that raiding his father's special bourbon reserve seemed like a pretty good idea and I didn't think beyond going to my ex's house to look for the necklace that I left there. Please don't judge me; it seemed like a matter of urgency at the time. No one thought about the morning after. Tyler sure didn't expect to be woken up by a fuming Mayor Lockwood and being placed under house arrest for the duration of our winter holiday. I sure as hell didn't expect to wake up in my ex's brother's bed wearing nothing but the above mentioned necklace. Thank God he was nowhere to be seen when I woke up, so I did the natural thing, I grabbed my clothes and bolted out of there. Since that morning I've been trying to avoid him like the plague and I would have been successful if it wasn't for Tyler thinking it was a good idea to raid his father's special bourbon reserve.

See how things always come full circle? Tyler was supposed to be my ride to the cabin we rented for the weekend. Beautiful views, cozy fireplace, fully stocked pantry. A winter wonderland dream come true. Except Tyler's stuck home and I'm stuck in the cabin of a truck with the person I was trying to avoid.

Damon Salvatore. How can I begin to describe him in coherent, eloquent sentences when all my thoughts when he's near lean toward the homicidal? He's always been a bit of a wild child. To balance out the clean cut, straight laced package that is Stephan I guess. I'm on really good terms with Stephan don't get me wrong, he's dating Caroline now and I'm happy for them, they click in a way that Stephan and I never did. I like that, people clicking I mean. Which brings us back to Damon, what I have with him is more of a sizzle. A Coke and Mentos kind of sizzle. He has a way of getting a rise out of me. I hate to admit that he has that much influence over my emotions. It was one of the reasons Stephan and I called it quits last year.

I can feel his smirk from across the cabin of this stupid pick-up truck. Yes, Mr. "I'm not driving my baby up a mountain" is currently doing that smirky eye-thing he has down to an art form and I can feel my blood start to simmer. We haven't even left Mystic Falls yet. So we are sitting at the intersection waiting for the red light to turn green while I'm wondering about everything that I might have or haven't done that stupid night I don't remember anything about. I swear I'm never drinking again.

The light turns green (finally) and Damon puts the F-150 into gear. I'm about to ask him where he got this truck when a faint noise coming from him distracts me. It takes me a couple of minutes to process what I'm hearing.

-Are you humming "Old King Wenceslas"? - I ask him surprised, because let's be honest he's as far as it can get from the holiday enthusiast crowd.

-She speaks! - He says in that sardonic way of his and I immediately want to throw my Thermos at him. –Yes, Elena. Would you like to listen to something else? My rendition of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is even better. - As if on cue he starts humming the new song.

-Where did you get this truck anyway? - I interrupt his absurd song.

-I stole it- He deadpans. His face is completely serious and that gives him away because, when is this man completely serious? He's a pretty good actor I'll give him that. I turn my body to face him fully and cross my arms over my chest.

-Oh, oh- he says.

-What? - I retort haughtily.

-That's the famous Elena Gilbert "You're about to get a piece of my mind" pose. Am I in trouble?- I swear he's just about to lose it and have a laughing fit because his mouth is twitching and I can see his eyes begin to crinkle at the corners. He must realize that I'm about to lose it in a completely different way because he immediately explains –I borrowed the truck from Zach. He had it locked up in the garage and I thought it was better suited for our little road trip. I haven't stolen anything. – He looks and me and waggles his eyebrows –Lately. - He adds. I sigh and drop my arms from my chest.

We are finally on the road and I'm giving myself a mental pep talk, just a few more hours. If I survived Cheerleading Camp while on my period I can absolutely do this. The scenery is a plus, breathtaking actually. Snow covered trees that get closer and closer together the further up the mountain we get. Damon has ceased all attempts at humming and we are currently listening to Phoenix, one of my favorites, not that I will tell him that. Right in the middle of Lisztomania I'm looking at Damon's hands gripping the stirring wheel as he begins to tap his index finger in rhythm with the music. Suddenly I swear I can feel that exact digit pressing against my lips, the rest of his hand cupping my chin pulling my face away from his. I can feel his bare chest under the palms of my hands, he's hot, scorching. I must have jolted awake from my day dream/memory because he asks if I'm ok. I nod dismissing him and turn my head to look out the window.

My heart is thundering against my rib cage. What the hell did I do that night?! Why hasn't he mentioned anything?! My mind is going a mile a minute and my hands are still tingling with the memory of his skin beneath them. Nothing happened. I hear that in my mind but it's the wrong voice. I turn to look at Damon and he is looking at me. Something akin a mix of concern and regret marks his brow.

-I said nothing happened, Elena. Is that why you have barely spoken today? - He asks and I want the earth to open up, swallow me whole and spit me out in Bora Bora.

There's a weird rumbling sound followed by the truck jerking to a sudden stop. We both turn to look out the windshield and there's black smoke coming out of the front of the car. This can't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon curses and turns the truck off. He reaches down to the lever to open up the hood and he's out of the truck. I follow him out to see what I can do to help.

-What is it? - I ask him.

-The engine- He replies and he wipes his hand across his face in frustration. –I can see why Zach had this gathering dust in the garage. - He lets out a frustrated breath and something clicks in my mind.

\- I thought you said you borrowed the truck- I point my finger at him while his closing the hood. The smoke smells like a weird mixture of gas station and burning tires.

-I did say I borrowed the truck. I just didn't tell Zach I was going to do it- He grabs my finger in his hand and pushes it away from his face. He was going to turn around and if you ask me in ten years what possessed me to do what I did next I will still not be able to answer because I grabbed the collar of his leather jacket on both sides of his neck, got up on the tips of my toes and kissed him.

It was an angry kiss. An "I just can't believe your nerve and your cheek" kind of kiss. An "I've been waiting all my life for this" kind of kiss. It was, until I realized he wasn't kissing me back. He pulls me away from him with both hands on my waist and I look at him stunned. Maybe this whole sizzle is one sided. I'm rambling in my head because he's looking straight into my eyes as if looking for answers. I can see both our breaths mingling in the cold air. My lips feel stunned and I feel so unbelievably stupid. I close my eyes and move to get away but his grip on my waist tightens and he lifts one hand to cup my cheek. His thumb is moving back and forth against my cheekbone. I open my eyes again and I'm drowning in blue.

-What am I to you Elena? - He asks and I wish I could answer him. I really do but all I know right now is that I'm drowning and he's air.

I see a completely raw disappointment mark his features. He drops his hands and turns around. I'm absorbed in the whirlwind of emotions jumbling my thoughts when he starts speaking.

-I was reading in my room when I heard you rummaging through Stephan's drawers. - Oh God, I'm not sure I'm ready to hear this. –You were mumbling something about stupid Tyler and his stupid bourbon when I entered the room. You turned around and looked at me, you looked happy to see me. Actually happy, Elena. Your face lights up when you smile. That was when I realized you were drunk out of your mind. You were trying to fasten a necklace to you neck and failing at it miserably.-

I take a deep breath and try to stifle the sensation of a hole opening up in my chest. He looks like he's in actual pain. The words ripping themselves from somewhere deep within him. He carries on and the air turns a bit colder.

-You asked me to help you with it and when I finished fastening it you turned around and tried to kiss me. I pushed you away and I left. That was it. I returned in the morning and my bed was unmade and my sheets smelled of you and bourbon. I figured you spent the night there.-

Suddenly everything is crystal clear. I remember everything. He left like he said he did and I was hurt. It hurt that I finally had worked up the courage to come on to him and he rejected me. So in a moment of drunken stubbornness I decided to surprise him naked in his bed. Until I feel asleep.

-I waited for you- I almost don't recognize my own voice. It comes out raspy and needy. He finally turns around to look at me again, waiting for me to clarify. –I took my clothes off and waited for you to come back to your room. I did it because I'm sick of it Damon!- I didn't realize when I started raising my voice but I'm full on screaming now.

-You're sick of what, Elena? - He yells back.

-Wanting you! I'm tired Damon. Of wondering, of hoping. Of wishing it to be me every time some scantily clad college girl walks out of you room in the morning. Don't you wish it too? Not even a little? - I ask and I'm hanging with all that I am to hear his answer. There, I've done it. It's out.

-No, I don't- He says and I swear I feel my heart breaking. I let out a deflated sigh and I start walking back to the truck. I all but jog to the door and get inside. There are tears running down my cheeks and I'm looking for something to wipe the tears with when I hear the driver's side door open and close. Damon is inside the truck with me.

-You didn't let me finish Elena. – I'm about to hop back out when he takes my hand in his and places it on his chest, right over his heart. –I don´t want you to be one of the women that come and go in my life. How can you not see it Elena? Everything that I do, I do it for you. Anything that might be good or worthwhile in me is you. So no, I don't want to be your dirty little secret that ends in you doing the walk of shame out of my house. I want to be it for you because you're it for me. – He finishes and looks straight into my eyes, he is still holding my hand. I can feel his heart beating under his jacket and the thermal he's wearing underneath. I'm angling closer, my mouth aiming for his and he stops me again, index finger to my lips.

-If you do this there's no backing out. No blaming it on the booze or the heat of the moment- He says in earnest. So I do the only thing left to do. The only thing I want to do. I lean in closer to him and with my lips grazing his I whisper – You're it for me too, Damon- and we kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I kiss him with everything I am. In this kiss I tell him how sorry I am for never giving him a chance, for never giving us a chance. This time I don't want to leave anything unclear, any lines blurred between us. I pull back from the kiss, his hands still holding my face and I tell him. "I'm sorry Damon." I see that he's starting to frown because he really misunderstood my apology, I laugh because it is so like us. He looks at me confused but he hasn't let go of my face yet. "I'm sorry for not coming to you, for not giving us a chance sooner. Not for this" I kiss him lightly. "Never for this"

It's beginning to snow outside. The temperature keeps getting lower but when he looks at me with something akin to reverence in those bottomless blue eyes I forget about everything else. It's too much, everything with him is always too much and just the exact amount at the same time. He looks at my lips once before descending his upon them. The sizzle is back. My entire being sings for him. He nibbles on my bottom lip carefully soothing the sting of the tiny bites with wet sweeps of his tongue. Our warm breaths mingle in between, our lips and tongues waltzing around each other as if on a loop. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and in my attempt to get as close to him as I can I end up sitting on his lap. He lowers one hand from its place cradling my face and places it gently on my thigh just above my knee. My fingers as if controlled by an external force twine around the strands of raven black hair at his nape. He bites on my lip a little harder and as a response I tug at the strands of hair twisted around my fingers. He groans against my mouth and he grips my thigh harder. His groan sending shivers down my spine. His feverish lips start a trail from my mouth across my cheekbone and stop on my ear. He sucks my ear lobe into his mouth and my ability for coherent thoughts flies out the window.

"I can't believe this is happening" I say to him. I angle my head my mouth looking for his and he chuckles lightly preventing me from kissing him.

"As much as I want to make love to you right now that is going to have to wait Elena" He waggles his eyebrows towards the passenger door window and there is Stefan holding a heavy chain to tow this useless piece of truck. He is smirking and makes a sign with his hand as if to say he'll be waiting in his SUV.

I'm absolutely beet red from head to toe I turn back to look at Damon and he is full on laughing now. He holds me closer to prevent me from moving away and turns my head to face him with a delicate touch of his index finger to my chin.

"We will have plenty of time for this later on, don't worry. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Except to the back of Stephan's truck now, we have to tow this piece of junk out of here." He winks and pecks my lips lightly.

I stay stunned for a few seconds and then begin laughing. We often don't stop to ponder where spur of the moment decisions will take us, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
